<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are My Light by ZenMorveren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527441">You Are My Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenMorveren/pseuds/ZenMorveren'>ZenMorveren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenMorveren/pseuds/ZenMorveren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker starts uni only to find that MJ is in his class. He hasn't seen her in a year and has been cursing the fact that he never built up the courage to speak to her, never mind ask her out.<br/>Now he is struggling to pay attention in class and trying not to let his adoptive father, Tony Stark, find out why he is very distracted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter ran as fast as humanly possible which was quite a challenge. He was doing his best to hold back his spider speed. Yet, he knew that he was late no matter how fast he moved. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist. Thirty minutes… that was much later than he’d thought!</p>
<p>He burst open the door a little too loudly and everyone in the entrance hall turns to see what’s going on. He ignores them as he pulls the crumpled timetable out of his pocket. He stops moving briefly as he scans for the room number. A11, that shouldn’t be too far to find.</p>
<p>After searching for far too long, Peter manages to figure out that the A floor is not the ground or the first floor, it is in fact the basement. His feet stumble slightly as he rushes down the stairs and he curses his spidey senses for not being up to scratch. </p>
<p>Eventually, he reaches the door and is unsurprised to see that the class is in full swing. The lecturer is at the front of the class pointing to a slide that is explaining where the students will be able to find emotional support if they need it.</p>
<p>Peter swears gently under his breath before pushing the door open. </p>
<p>All eyes turn to him for the second time that day. He scans the room, feeling awkward that he has become the centre of attention in the group of students that he will have to spend quite a lot of time with in the future. As he looks around his eyes connect with someone’s and he has to do a double-take. It can’t be- </p>
<p>But there she is looking just as stunning as she had the last time he saw her a year ago, yet she had definitely grown up a little. The thought made Peter blush and look down at his feet.</p>
<p>“Your name?” The lecturer asked. Peter looked up again, trying to keep his eyes on the lecturer.</p>
<p>“P-Peter Parker.” He said as smoothly as he could. </p>
<p>The lecturer walked over to the register and marked him as present with a very nonchalant tick.</p>
<p>“Sit down.” They said, sending him a look that made him feel even more awkward.</p>
<p>He took the closest empty seat and rummaged in his bag for his notebook and pen. Everyone else seemed to be taking notes so he thought that he should probably try and win some points by joining them. </p>
<p>“I won’t be going over anything I’ve already said, Parker. You’ll just have to hope that someone is kind enough to take pity on you and share notes.” The lecturer said before turning around again and continuing from where they left off.</p>
<p>Peter felt a blush rise on his cheeks as a few of the students turned and gave him disapproving looks. He tried his best to focus on the lecturer and ignore their glares. </p>
<p>As much as he tried to focus, his attention kept drifting to the back of MJ’s head. He couldn’t understand why she was here. Her family had moved to Chicago a year ago and he hadn’t heard anything from her since. Not that he was expecting to, they hadn’t exactly been close friends. But there was no denying that the move had hurt him. He’d been fawning over her for years, but never built up the courage to try and get to know her properly. </p>
<p>Her presence here took him straight back to his high school class, where he used to sit and fantasise about her for far too long and in ways that he would never admit out loud, not even to Ned. As much as he was trying to ignore those thoughts now, he wasn’t managing, and he had to keep shaking his head slightly to try and refocus. </p>
<p>His watch buzzed against his wrist near the end of the induction and he glanced at it quickly, hoping that the lecturer wouldn’t notice.</p>
<p>‘You better be paying attention kid. Your education isn’t cheap.’ Read the message from Mr Stark. Peter rolled his eyes and swiped the message away. </p>
<p>‘I know you were late by the way.’ Came another message.</p>
<p>‘There’s no way that your spider-butt can be on one side of the city while also being in class. You better not make a habit of it.’</p>
<p>Peter quickly swiped these messages away, glancing around to make sure that no one had been able to read them. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that everyone else seemed to be doing a much better job of paying attention than he was. </p>
<p>The lecturer excused them, and Peter packed his things into his bag, glancing at MJ as he did so and hoping that he might be able to scrape together enough courage to talk to her. As he stood up, he noticed a few people around her start talking and she joined in rather animatedly. They moved as a group out of the door and Peter knew that there was no chance that he was going to have the courage to talk to her when she was already occupied.</p>
<p>So, he swung his bag over his shoulder and huffily walked down the corridor. He pulled his now even more crumpled timetable out of his pocket and checked his next class. Another induction, but not for an hour. Plenty of time to grab something to eat.</p>
<p>Peter walked to the entrance, his stomach suddenly rumbling loudly. It maybe hadn’t been the best idea to swing around the city and then not grab something to eat before class. He started to walk a bit faster in the direction of a small corner shop that he had spotted on his way in. Just as he turned the corner to leave campus, he bumped straight into MJ.</p>
<p>Her body flailed backwards as she tried to regain balance but failed. Peter thrust out an arm just quickly enough to grab onto one of hers and pull her upright again.<br/>“Sorry.” He mumbled trying not to look at her.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s ok Parker, but you really should be a bit more aware of your surroundings.” She replied grumpily.</p>
<p>He silently cursed his spidey senses. What was wrong with them today?</p>
<p>She leant back against the wall and pulled out a book. He paused watching her for a second too long before getting the hint that she was busy before continuing on his way to the shop.</p>
<p>Once he’d stuffed himself full of junk food, he felt a lot better and his senses seemed to be working again. He checked his watch and decided that it might be a good idea to head back so that he could find the room in time. Possibly he would have a better choice of seat and he could try to sit close to MJ. He shook his head again. He was here to learn, not to sit lost in his own world, but he didn’t fully rule out sitting close to her. </p>
<p>He arrived to find that a few people had also collected outside the room, so he leaned back on the wall and pulled out his phone. </p>
<p>MJ didn’t arrive until a few minutes before the class, book still in her hand, now holding a bookmark. Quite a few people had arrived after Peter and the queue along the corridor was rather long, meaning that there were quite a few people in-between them. </p>
<p>When a new lecturer came along and opened the door, Peter tried to be polite and let people go in before him. He got stuck however when a guy refused to enter until he did, so he trudged his way in and took a seat in the middle of the class, hoping that she would sit somewhere close to where she had before. Instead, she took a seat right at the back and tucked a pencil behind her ear that she produced from her bag. Peter couldn’t explain why but the sight had his heart rate increasing, so he turned away quickly hoping that his red face wasn’t too visible. </p>
<p>His heart rate increased again when they had to group off and do some bonding exercises, but by the time he had built up the courage to turn around, MJ was already in a group of five. </p>
<p>The rest of the induction went painfully slow. They stayed in the same groups the whole time and Peter couldn’t listen to what his group was saying because he was too busy using his amazing hearing to listen to MJ’s voice as she chatted away to her group. Eventually, his group gave up trying to include him and got on with their exercises without him. </p>
<p>By the time the bell wrang, Peter was so ready to leave the room, hopefully making an attempt to talk to MJ on the way out. </p>
<p>He was glad to see that she waved the group around her away as she packed up her things, telling them that they didn’t need to wait for her.</p>
<p>He bent down and pretended to tie his shoelace, attempting to fill the time until she was ready to leave. He knew that he was being rather ridiculous, but he had been kicking himself for the last year that he hadn’t been able to get to know her before she moved. This was his chance to try and fix that. </p>
<p>“Hey.” He said when he managed to time it just right and they met at the door.</p>
<p>“Not about to barge me again, are you?” She asked a small smirk on her lips that made Peter’s breath hitch.</p>
<p>“I’ll try my best not to.” He said trying to smile back at her but feeling as if he was failing miserably. </p>
<p>“I hope you succeed.” Was all she said in response as she slid out of the door that he was holding open for her.</p>
<p>“What are you doing back here?” Peter blurted before he had the chance to think about it. </p>
<p>She looked at him quizzically for a second, then cleared her throat. </p>
<p>“I missed it here so only applied to this uni. Good thing I got in, I guess.” She said before shrugging. </p>
<p>“Yeah, good thing.” Peter said before a blush crept onto his cheeks and he prayed that she didn’t notice. </p>
<p>“You still the biggest dork and hang out with Ned?” She asked, causing his blush to deepen.</p>
<p>He nodded, unable to speak.</p>
<p>“That’s good.” She said with a smile. “See you soon I guess, Parker.”</p>
<p>She turned and began to walk away from him leaving him a little shaken. Did she really mean that she was glad that he hadn’t changed? Maybe she was just pulling his leg and had noticed how much he was blushing. </p>
<p>His watch began to buzz indicating and incoming call. He pulled out his phone and sighed when he saw who was calling.</p>
<p>“Hi.” He said as he placed the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“How’d it go?” Came Tony Stark’s voice on the other end. </p>
<p>“It was only the induction.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but the perfect time to make friends. Did you talk to anyone?” </p>
<p>“No- well yes. I guess I did.”</p>
<p>Stark laughed deeply.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll make friends in time, kid. You coming straight home? I want to know more about how it went.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be back as soon as I can, provided that nothing happens on my way back.”</p>
<p>“It better not. 	Remember you told Pepper that you would tidy your bedroom today. I don’t want to be in the room if she finds out that you’ve been slacking.”</p>
<p>Peter promised that he would be as quick as possible and hung up. Tidying… just what he wanted to be doing. Although it might be a good idea to try and get his mind off some of the things he had been thinking when he should have been paying attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peter's Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MJ threw her head back and let out a deep sigh. She hadn’t expected to see Peter again. New York wasn’t exactly a small place. But it seemed even stranger that she would find him in her course.</p><p>She reached up a hand and ran it through her long curly hair, trying to relax but failing.</p><p>“What the hell am I going to do?” She said before letting out another deep sigh and leaning her head on her desk. </p><p>She had been trying to do some reading for her first lecture that she probably should have looked over before. Yet, she couldn’t get anything to go in. She couldn’t stop thinking about the way that Peter had looked at her when he entered their induction. He looked shocked and pleased at the same time, though MJ wasn’t sure that she had read him correctly. </p><p>Why did she care anyway? It wasn’t like they had been friends before she moved away. He hadn’t even taken the time to wish her well. She knew that she had been misreading the looks that he had been sending her before the move. </p><p>Those looks had been all she could think about. They were what got her thinking about him in the first place. But they never lead to anything and they wouldn’t have anyway. She was just getting carried away. </p><p>She lifts her head off the desk and tries to find her place on the page. Nothing looks familiar so she slams the book shut and dives onto her bed.</p><p>~</p><p>Peter arrives back at Stark Tower and looks up at the tall building. His Adam’s apple bobs as he tries to swallow the lump that is forming in his throat. Ignoring all his thoughts about turning around and swinging around for a little while, he entered.</p><p>He tried to sneak in, but Stark is in the living room and turned as soon as the door clicked shut. </p><p>“You manage to learn anything?” Stark said over his shoulder.</p><p>“I already told you that it was only the induction.”	Peter says, trying his best not to roll his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, I know. I’m just teasing. I’m sure that you’ll do fine, Pete. You’re one of the smartest people I know, obviously not including myself.” </p><p>This time Peter doesn’t make any attempt to hold back his eye roll.</p><p>“I’m off to try and sort out my room before Pepper appears.” Peter says, hoping that Stark won’t ask any more questions. </p><p>“Good plan.” Stark says. </p><p>As Peter glances at him on the way to his bedroom, he can tell that Stark knows something is up and he begins to dread the time when they are going to inevitably talk about it. </p><p>Peter reaches his room and pushes open the door. It stopped moving as some dirty clothes got stuck under it and Peter had to squeeze his way into the room. He deliberately didn’t use his super strength since he knew that it might be a bit too much for whatever poor thing had managed to get stuck.</p><p>Once inside, he knew why Pepper had been pestering him so often. It really was quite messy. He hadn’t thought about it because most days he just didn’t care. Nobody came into his room often. If he was going to do something with Ned, they’d usually go to his place because Stark had an annoying tendency to stick his nose in and try and join in whatever they were doing.</p><p>Looking around now, he felt embarrassed. It wasn’t likely that MJ would ever end up in his room, but if she knew that he lived like this then she would surely steer clear of him. </p><p>He put his hands on his hips and tried to scan around the room for a good place to start. He settled on clothes and started to collect them in a huge pile on his bed. Before he could pick them all up, they started to fall back onto the floor. So, he scooped them up, this time making full use of his strength, and walked towards the utility room. </p><p>He walked carefully down the corridor, dropping the odd sock or pair of boxers. Once he reached the utility room, he dumped them all into a large basket where a machine started to sort them by colour. </p><p>Peter worked his way back along the corridor, picking up all the things he had dropped and then dumping them back on his bed to begin the next lot. </p><p>It took him rather a long time to work through all the clothes and then he decided to just tackle the room by sections. He had been at it for around three hours when Stark arrived at the door.</p><p>“Thought you might need something to keep you going.” Stark said as he held out a sandwich.</p><p>Peter nodded enthusiastically and Stark entered the room.</p><p>“You’ve made a huge difference in here.” He said as he looked around. “The place does need aired out though.”</p><p>Peter elbowed Stark in the ribs but immediately held his arms out in concern.</p><p>“Sorry I forget how strong I am sometimes.” He said, worried. </p><p>“I’m fine, I just hope that you never accidentally punch me.” Stark said with a chuckle. “Here’s your snack and you have about 2 hours before Pepper gets home. I’m sure she’ll be impressed with what you’ve done so far but I wouldn’t relax yet, just in case.”</p><p>He gave Peter a thumbs-up as he left the room and Peter tried not to laugh at how dorky he was with him. It was as if he was trying to be the dad he wished he had, which in many ways he was. He was even his dad on paper.</p><p>Peter let the feeling of home sink in for a minute as he quickly ate his sandwich. He didn’t pause too long though because he knew that Pepper may just throw him out if he didn’t finish.</p><p>When she got home at almost exactly the time that Stark said she would, Peter’s room was cleaner than the day he moved in. He’d cleaned everything until it shone. </p><p>Pepper stuck her head into the room and smiled when she saw her boy fast asleep on his newly changed bed. </p><p>She carefully padded her way back to the living room.</p><p>“How did it look?” Stark asked.</p><p>“It looks amazing and he has totally knocked himself out. I didn’t think he would actually do it.” Pepper said, her eyes wide with shock.</p><p>“You can be pretty scary sometimes. Not that I mind.” Stark says snaking his hands around her waist and ignoring the glare that she gives him. “You know, now that our kid is asleep, we can have a little bit of fun.”</p><p>“You make it sound like he’s a baby.” Pepper said with a laugh as she dragged Tony to their bedroom.</p><p>~</p><p>Peter woke up in the middle of the night and felt extremely groggy. His stomach immediately started growling at him so he decided to head to the kitchen and see what he could find. </p><p>Pepper must have done some baking because he found some brownies in the fridge and he shoved one into his mouth before taking another. </p><p>Peter put his forehead against the inside of the door and tried to calm down. He’d been dreaming vividly which wasn’t unusual, but he hadn’t had a dream like it for quite some time. He bumped his head against the plastic, trying to clear his mind of MJ and what they’d been doing. </p><p>“Pete, is that you?” Came a voice from behind him and Peter turned to find Stark rubbing sleep out of his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry Mr Stark. I just woke up and fancied something to eat. Didn’t mean to get you up.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s all? You seem to be warming up the fridge.” Stark said with a smile. “And for goodness sake, call me Tony, or dad if you’re feeling especially lovey. I might get Pepper to throw you out soon if you keep calling me Mr Stark even though you finally tidied your room.” </p><p>“Sure, I’ll try.” Peter replied hoping that Stark wasn’t going to pester him any further about why he had been in the fridge.</p><p>“You’re not getting away that easy. What’s on your mind?” Stark said, sitting down in a chair. </p><p>Peter knew he was somewhat defeated and took a seat too. His brain started to whirr as he desperately searched for an explanation, something that would stop Stark from prying any further.</p><p>“I just had a dream, that’s all.” Peter said, hoping that this truth would be enough to convince Stark that what he said next was true. “A bad one. I don’t really want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Your parents?” Stark asked and Peter felt intensely awful when he nodded. </p><p>Stark didn’t say anything, he just grabbed Peter in a tight hug which made him feel even more guilty.</p><p>“I think I’m just going to head back to bed.” Peter said, trying to get out of Stark’s arms and hoping that this would be forgotten in the morning.</p><p>He shuffled back to his room, was surprised when he saw how it looked, and slumped back onto his rucked-up bed. </p><p>It wasn’t long before he was back asleep, and images of MJ’s arched back were filling his mind again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. MJ asks for Peter's Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter stumbled his way into class, late again, and felt his body deflate when he realised that the lecturer at the front was the same one that took his first induction. He felt even worse when he realised that the only chair available was right at the front of the class. He tried to walk to the front as smoothly as possible and somehow managed to only trip over his own feet once.</p><p>He pulled out his notebook as carefully as he could and tried to sit still and pay attention. The lecturer gave him the occasional glare but didn’t pause. The class was still part of the induction week and Peter prayed that he was able to make it in time when things actually started to count. </p><p>It wasn’t his fault that nothing had happened on his neighbourhood watch all morning only for someone to steal a bag when he only had half an hour till class. He couldn’t have just walked away… Maybe he needed to try and avoid going on a watch when he was due in university but since he would be in most days, that was going to be tough. </p><p>The lecturer asked them to join up in groups again for some more bonding with classmates. They highlighted that they wanted people to group up with people that they hadn’t been with before and Peter’s heart jumped. </p><p>He spun around and spotted MJ on the other side of the room, her long hair up in a messy bun exposing her slender neck. Peter swallowed and tried to tear his eyes away. He was too late however, because it was then that MJ looked up, tucking her pencil behind her ear. A blush crept onto his cheeks, but he found himself unable to turn away. She smiled at him slightly and beckoned him over. He was pretty sure that his heart stopped beating for a second. </p><p>Peter pushed himself nervously to his feet and walked over, hoping that this time he didn’t trip up. When he reached her, she pulled out a seat beside her and he sat down immediately. A few people were staring at them, but he didn’t care. </p><p>“I guess this is technically cheating, considering the fact that we already kind of know each other.” MJ said with a small smirk.</p><p>“Y-yeah, I guess. Probably is.” Peter babbled, trying his best to breathe and remain calm. </p><p>A few others joined their group, and they were tasked with making a poster for a small presentation that one or two group members had to give at the end of the time. </p><p>MJ put forward lots of ideas confidently and Peter found himself agreeing with every one of her ideas. He was finding it very had to focus on anything but her bare neck, but still managed to say a few things, mainly in an attempt to impress her not that she seemed to notice. </p><p>When they’d finished, MJ was only too happy to present. Peter tried to suggest that he would, but it was only half-hearted. He really did not want to have to stand up in front of everyone. MJ turned him down and he let out a small sigh and couldn’t help but find her confidence very attractive.</p><p>The whole time that she was standing at the front, Peter felt as if he wasn’t breathing at all and had to keep reminding himself that he did in fact need to breathe to live. He was beginning to feel that this wasn’t sustainable.</p><p>“Parker?” She said at the end of the lesson.</p><p>“Yes?” He said, sounding a little too excited.</p><p>“I’ve heard that a few people are going out tonight for freshers and I was wondering if you’d like to come too? Not sure if anyone’s asked you yet.” </p><p>“Yes… I’d love that. No, I didn’t know, where are they going?” He said, a little embarrassed to admit that no one had asked him along (not that he had even attempted to talk to anyone apart from MJ). </p><p>“Just some club in town. I can text you it if you want? I’m also not surprised that no one has asked you. You seem like the same dork that you were in high school.” MJ said sending him a devilish grin.</p><p>“You said that was a good thing the other day.” Peter said before he thought about it. A deep blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Sure, you can text me it but you don’t have my number.”</p><p>“Then you’ll just need to give it to me then, won’t you?” MJ said with a chuckle.</p><p>Peter got lost in the way that her eyes sparkled for a second before blinking and pulling his phone out of his pocket. </p><p>“Oh... Yeah- I guess that makes sense.” He said as he held his phone out to her with a new contact open.</p><p>“Hey, I said you’d be giving me yours.” She said laughing and he felt as if his face was getting redder. But she took his phone from his hand and entered her number anyway. </p><p>“Text me so that I have yours.” She said smirking at him.</p><p> </p><p>He changed into his suit once he was tucked away in an alley and decided to take a swing to take his mind off things. His thoughts had been totally overwhelmed ever since MJ beckoned him over. He couldn’t help but feel hopeful about the fact that they had now exchanged numbers. But he had made the decision to wait for the text that she had told him she would send. If he messaged first, then he would seem a bit desperate.</p><p>But then there was the fact that he would have to go out to a club when she actually did message. Something that he hadn’t been tempted to do before, he could dance but not in front of people. </p><p>He tried to push down the terror he was feeling at MJ seeing him dance and extended his hand. Now in his suit with his backpack on, he attached to the nearest building and started to web swing through the city that he loved. </p><p>By the time that he reached Stark Tower, he was feeling a lot more relaxed.</p><p>“Pete!” Stark called out when he appeared outside. The window clicked open and he clambered inside. </p><p>“Hey Tony.” Peter said with a smile, in a good mood. He was going to be able to go out drinking with MJ and even though the thought of dancing worried him, he’d be able to watch her dance and that would be worth it. The thought of it had him grinning like a fool when he pulled his mask off.</p><p>“Good day?” Stark asked and Peter nodded.</p><p>“I’m going out tonight with a few people from uni.” Peter said.</p><p>“You’re going out drinking?” Stark said, his eyes growing wide.</p><p>“Yeah. I won’t drink too much, don’t worry. I’m just trying to get to know people better.” Well, only one person he thought.</p><p>“Well, as much as I’m happy that you seem to be making friends, I can’t help but worry when thinking about you drinking. Your body processes alcohol a little differently. Remember when Ned bought you that can of beer on your birthday? I’m so glad you drank it here…”</p><p>“I won’t drink then. I can have a nice night without drinking.” Peter said, hoping that Stark wasn’t about to cancel his night out.</p><p>“Sure. But if you get home and I think you’ve had one sip, then you’ll really be in trouble.” Stark said, turning to head towards his lab and trying to remember that Peter would only get to be young once.</p><p>Peter rushed to his room to seek refuge and hope that Stark didn’t change his mind about him going. He placed his phone on his desk and put it on full volume so that he wouldn’t miss MJ’s message. It was already starting to get dark outside so he was hoping that he wouldn’t have to wait long for her message.</p><p>I decided to try and occupy himself with picking out clothes to wear. This turned out to be much harder than he was thinking and soon his room was on the verge of going back to the way that it was before. So, he picked up all the clothes he’d been holding up and hung them back in his wardrobe. He pulled out a black v neck and a pair of grey jeans. It was simple and that was all he cared about, he just didn’t want to stand out for the wrong reasons.</p><p>He shoved them on and went to pantry raid. Pepper was working late, and Stark was still in his lab so he decided to just make some ramen. While he was heating it, he heard his phone beep in the next room. He ran as fast as he could, having to skid to halt at the door. </p><p>‘Silk. 9 pm.’</p><p>Peter read it and his palms became sweaty. She was straight to the point and it made Peter feel a bit uneasy. Maybe he had read too much into this. MJ probably had just invited him as a friend or a courtesy rather than anything else.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair messing up his curls. Then he remembered his ramen and managed to run and catch the pan just as it was about to bubble over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a few notes to hopefully make things clearer :)<br/>MJ is called Mary Jane Watson because I love that name but she still looks like MJ in the Tom Holland films.<br/>The Snap didn't happen and Tony is still alive (mainly because I don't want to deal with it and partially because I need the relationship between Tony and Peter).</p><p>I hope that makes sense!</p><p>Zen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>